


Kana's Plight

by Susanooh



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cum Inflation, F/F, Futa Loli, Futanari, Huge Dick, LIKE REALLY FUCKING EXCESSIVE, Large Insertion, Like REALLY fucking huge, Lolicon, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Threesome, Yuri, excessive cum, hyper, lmao "large" more like "fucking massive insertion"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 02:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15014213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susanooh/pseuds/Susanooh
Summary: Kana's recent changes in behavior and health have worried and confused her two mothers, Corrin and Selkie. The two don't want to intrude on their daughter's life, but sometimes the needs of a child cannot simply be overlooked. The two women decide to try and get Kana to open up to them about her plight.





	Kana's Plight

“Kana, sweetie, are you feeling okay?”

Corrin was leaning over her daughter, having placed her hand on the small girl’s shoulder. It had become increasingly difficult to get Kana’s attention as of late, the girl seemed to be explicitly ignoring her and Selkie. Kana was usually so cheery and seeked so much attention from her mothers, it began to worry the both of them. Also worrying was Kana’s physical health, she had recently begun to look beet-red almost 24/7, was sweating and breathing heavily, almost to the point of hyperventilating, and had taken on an awkward gait that couldn’t have been natural. Whenever either of them tried to inquire Kana about this, she’d immediately shrug it off as nothing important and would tell them she was feeling just fine, before hurrying away to her room and staying there for almost the entire night. She even stopped coming out for dinner, preferring to quickly go to the kitchen, get her food, and rush back. As mothers, neither Corrin nor Selkie really wanted to intrude on Kana’s privacy, but both of them couldn’t really control their maternal instincts and were wracked with worry for their precious little girl.

“Y-yeah, mama, I’m fine.” Kana rasped out, putting on a smile that almost quivered. Corrin took notice of how Kana’s eyes seemed to awkwardly drift downwards for mere instants at a time, but dismissed it simply as her daughter being uncomfortable. Children always did that anyways, avoiding their parents’ gaze in situations like this.

“Are you sure? You’ve been avoiding us recently.” Selkie said, standing beside Corrin with her hand on her hip. She took a step towards her daughter and squatted down, lowering to eye-level with Kana, causing the girl to almost recoil away. “You don’t look so good either.” She mused, stating the abundantly obvious.

Kana was able to bend her shoulder and release herself from Corrin’s grip, suddenly taking on an irritated tone. “I’m alright, okay?! I just want some privacy!” She said before storming off in an uncomfortable-looking run, opening and slamming her bedroom door behind her, leaving her moms in a state of shock. This was completely uncharacteristic of Kana. They both looked at each other, concern and slight sadness across both of their faces. Had they done something wrong? Was Kana mad at them? Corrin made a motion as though she was about to approach Kana’s door, but she decided against it. Her and Selkie silently agreed to try and bring up the topic to Kana again later, when she would try to sneak out and get her dinner for the night.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kana peeked out from her bedroom door, trying to pick up whatever sound she could with her pointed ears. She could hear that both of her moms were still awake and were talking, but about what she couldn’t make out. Silently stretching her leg out from the crack of the door, she tiptoed out and made her way, slowly, towards the kitchen. She knew where they would put the dinner they made for her that night, the same place as every other night, up on the counter, just by the stove. As Kana crept further towards the kitchen, and her mothers came into view, she suddenly became very unsteady on her feet as her innocent, child eyes took in their ridiculously curvy figures. She nearly audibly gulped before advancing forwards.

The girl’s parents, sitting vigil at a table close to the kitchen, were very much aware of their daughter’s presence, but patiently waited for her to reach the kitchen counter before they moved in to stop her, hoping to finally get some earnest answers from the girl.

Kana had, to her knowledge anyways, successfully reached the kitchen counter without either of her moms noticing. She carefully, agonizingly stood up on her small toes and reached her hands upwards, grabbing onto the plate of still-warm meat and vegetables. She smiled, proud at her own effective abilities at stealth, and was about to hurry back to her room until her eyes glanced back at her two mothers, taking another look at them. Their massive breasts, visible from behind them, their thin waists widening out into their giant behinds that completely filled and poured out over the edges of their seats. A bizarre feeling washed over her, crawling up across her spine. Her grip on the plate wavered as a strange mixture of ecstacy and pain shot from her crotch. Her hands released the plate, dropping it to the ground to break apart and send its shards and food scattering across the floor, as Kana desperately tried to suppress her crotch to try and stifle the pain she was feeling.

Her mothers were not oblivious to this either, and shot up from their seats, rushing over to the sound of the breaking plate only to find their daughter, hunched over and groaning in pain.

“Kana! What’s wrong?!” Corrin gripped the girl’s shoulders as she writhed underneath the woman’s grasp. Corrin put her hand on her daughter’s forehead and looked up to Selkie. “She’s burning up, she might be sick--”

“MAMAA! IT HURTS!” Kana yelled through her gritted teeth.

Corrin picked up her crying daughter and rushed to her room with Selkie quickly following behind. Kana was placed sitting down on her bed, where she began to writhe around and desperately claw at her clothing, trying to pull it off. The two women noticed this and slipped Kana’s overclothes off of her. As Selkie removed her skirt, her eyes locked onto the massive, growing mound that threatened to tear the underlying bodysuit off of the little girl.

“H-Hey, um, Corrin?” Selkie looked over to her wife, but noticed that Kana had begun to practically rip off her remaining clothes, throwing them away from her body as though it was attacking her. As soon as she pulled the lower-half off, her moms were both slapped in the face by what sprung out.

Rising angrily out from Kana’s tiny body was a gigantic cock, engorged red with blood and covered in massive, bulging veins that contracted with every thump of Kana’s heart. A full twenty-six inches of cockmeat sprung from Kana’s crotch, and it was pointed directly at her shocked moms. From its large pisshole it began to practically blast Corrin and Selkie with giant globs the girl’s pre-cum. Corrin yelped in surprise and the two recoiled, trying to shield themselves as they were covered from head-to-toe with their daughter’s sticky fluids. Selkie was able to move forward and put both of her hands on top of Kana’s giant dick, instantly noticing that she was nowhere close to be hard, and pushed down on it to take its aim away from herself and Corrin. The little girl let out a short, high-pitched scream at Selkie’s touch, her cock giving a lustful twitch in response and spurting out a massive pool of pre-cum onto the floor. The near-constant production of the fluid absolutely refused to stop, and in fact only seemed to speed up in response to Selkie forcefully pushing on it.

Corrin glanced away from her daughter and down at her bare feet as the pool of pre-cum began to spread across the floor of the room, quickly flooding it in the translucent liquid. She reflexively put her hand to her mouth in disbelief, only to find it, too, was drenched in her daughter’s fluid. Slowly, after much debating with herself and fueled by a sudden lust that had overtaken her, Corrin placed one of her shaking fingers into her mouth, letting the pre-cum built up on it dribble onto her tongue before she pulled it out and swallowed what she had let inside her.

Corrin just ate her daughter’s own pre-cum, and she liked-- no, she loved it, and she swooned as her libido began demanding more. It wasn’t long before Corrin began to effectively fist her own throat, letting out loud, muffled moans in the process, just to get more of Kana’s juices into her stomach.

Selkie, still trying to keep Kana’s cock under control, looked over to her daughter.

“I-Is this what’s been bothering you?” Surprisingly, Kana, through her hazy, teary eyes looked her fox-mom in the face and nodded, trying to keep herself from crying from the foreign feeling her body was forcing her to experience. Selkie turned her eyes down to Kana’s hips, and found that her daughter also possessed at set of two enormous testicles, and when she focused she could damn-near hear the cum that churned inside them. She frowned, her poor girl was being tortured by her body backing her up with so much cum. She and Corrin couldn’t have been much help either. Kana was a young child, sure, but her body would still react to their figures regardless, only further contributing to the girl’s now-horrible case of blue balls. Glancing over to Corrin, she found her wife was still preoccupied with washing her body clean of pre-cum with a tonguebath. The fox-lady looked back to her daughter, and placed her hand over the girl’s bare chest, taking on the most gentle tone she could muster. “Don’t worry, Kana, your mommies will make everything better…”

Selkie called to Corrin, snapping her out of her lustful trance. “C’mon, help me with this!” Corrin rushed to the opposite side of Kana’s monster cock, stripping herself as Selkie did the same, revealing their outrageously voluptuous bodies. This didn’t go unnoticed by their sweet little girl, and her cock hardened slightly at this sight. Even with all of their clothes removed, the two mothers were both drenched in Kana’s pre-cum, and despite the fairly sizable distance the two put between themselves and Kana’s cock, both of their pairs of mountainous, soft breasts pressed up against Kana’s own monstrous appendage. The girl, her tiny body wholly unprepared for another new sensation to wrack her brain with pleasure, threw her head back with a loud, drawn-out, child-like moan as her dick’s already insane, constant output of its pre-cum only increased even further, now wildly spewing it out to coat the furniture that sat in its path.

Corrin and Selkie slid their hands underneath the giant, still fairly soft dick before them, and hefted it upwards. Its head flopped downwards, turning the torrent of pre-cum into more of a sticky waterfall, but the two, combined, were able to pull off the herculean task of at least pointing some portion of it upwards. Once it was done, they both grabbed their individual pairs of breasts and wrapped them around the circumference of Kana’s cock. Combined, they were able to wrap around the entire thing, even if it was as thick as probably five of their own arms. The two women began to pump their tits over Kana’s dick in tandem, sending their daughter into a fit of squirming and lustful spasms. She uncontrollably kicked her legs back and forth as her cock began to finally harden, its head rising up, reaching a colossal thirty-seven inches now, and ended up pointing towards the ceiling, causing her moms to receive a second shower of Kana's goop as it shot towards the ceiling and rained down on them. The two women both moaned into the massive dick as they began to run their tongues across it, giving it the worship it demanded.

Unfortunately, even after several minutes of this repeated process, not a single drop of real cum exited Kana. Corrin and Selkie were beginning to tire, and Corrin was the first to stand up. She approached Kana, crawling on the bed towards her and lifting the back of her daughter’s head up as she spoke gently to her.

“Kana? Your mommies are going to need you to do something special, okay? It’ll help the pain go away. Will you listen to what we tell you?” Still lost in bliss, Kana was only barely able to nod to Corrin in confirmation, to which the mother smiled sweetly. “Good. Now, stand up and turn around to face me.” She turned to face Selkie, who was still worshipping Kana’s cock with vigor. “Selkie, can you keep Kana standing?” No response, Corrin’s wife was too engrossed in their daughter’s dick, her tail wagging wildly. “Selkie!” Corrin yelled, finally able to snap the fox-lady’s mind back to reality, who turned to her dragon-wife. “You’re going to help Kana stay standing in case she falls over, right?”

“Oh, uh, right!” Selkie said, regrettably standing up as Corrin urged Kana to step off from the bed, the small girl struggling to heave her titanic genitals and keep her balance. Corrin laid down on her back in Kana’s previous spot, and spread out her legs in preparation. Selkie guided Kana through the rest of the process, carefully turning her with her hands on the girl’s shoulders so that the she didn’t accidentally knock anything over.

“Put your thing inside there, sweetie, okay?” Corrin spoke as Kana was in the appropriate position, her cock pointed directly towards Corrin’s pussy. Selkie reached one arm over Kana’s shoulder and gripped her dick’s base, giving it slow, gentle strokes across what small margin of flesh she could grasp, as she ushered Kana forwards with her other hand. The tip of the girl’s dick impacting Corrin’s cunt was enough to send shivers of ecstacy through the child’s mother. Corrin barely noticed as Selkie got a playful, mischievous grin and lowered her head, right next to Kana’s ear, beginning to whisper to her daughter.

“Oh Kana deeaaarrrr--, if you can put half of your thing inside mama Corrin right now, I’ll make you as many cookies as you want for a whoooole wee-eeeek.” Kana, enticed by the prospect of Selkie’s desserts, glanced back to her fox-mom with a surprised look.

“Really? You’d do that?”

“Of course sweetie, anything for you. But! You gotta put at least half of it in there right away. I’ll help you a little bit, but you need to go as far as your cute little hips and legs can take you.” Kana gave a wide smile, the first in a while, and nodded briskly.

Corrin looked up, confused, wondering what the two were whispering about before she saw Kana rear her hips back as Selkie put a light grip on the girl’s small butt, before the fox-mom pushed Kana forwards, forcing the girl’s massive tip into Corrin all at once. The dragon-woman threw her head back and almost screamed as her vagina was nearly filled to the brim by the massive head, a large distention appearing across her crotch.

“Go, Kana, go! You’re off to a good start!” Selkie urged her daughter onwards as the small girl, taking the most forceful steps she had ever taken in her life, pushed more and more of her obscenely huge cock into her other mom, forcing more screams from the woman as not only her crotch began to bulge out, but her stomach too. It bulged and stretched, accommodating for the massive intake it was forced to house. Corrin’s insides were also becoming bloated by Kana’s non-stop production of pre-cum, starting to flood her mother’s body before being forced out, exploding outwards from the now-dilated opening of her vagina and splattering all over Kana’s torso and lower body. Still! Kana marched onwards, stuffing her mom with more and more of herself, until finally, after an agonizing few seconds, extended by Corrin’s mind to feel like an entire hour filled with bliss, Kana was able to fit eighteen inches of her rock-hard, thick cock inside Corrin.

Kana, oblivious to the insanity of ecstasy she had just driven her mom into, looked over her shoulder at Selkie. “Mama! Look! I did it!” A certain hint of child pride tinged her voice, amidst the cacophony of Corrin’s loud moans and the gushing of pre-cum out from her vaginal walls.

Selkie clapped in congratulations. “That’s my girl, you did it!” She cheered, lifting a fist up in the air as some sort of indicator for her child’s victory. She had taken a seat by now, despite the chair, like most of the room at this point, being drenched in Kana’s pre-cum, but still sat neatly with one leg folded over the other. “Ooooh! Kana! How about this: If you can go aallll the way in, and keep thrusting your hips back ‘n’ forth, I’ll give you another week’s worth of cookies!”

Kana’s expression brightened up even more, despite the situation, completely oblivious to Corrin’s groans of: “Nnoh… pleathe, I can’t take musch mooorreeee…” This only elicited an even more devilish grin from Selkie, who was basking in the pleasure of making her wife writhe underneath their own daughter.

“Here, dear.” Selkie said, raising one of her feet to lie flat against Kana’s bare back. “Lemme give you a little BOOST!” Thrusting her leg forward, she quickly pushed Kana further from her, causing the girl to let out a surprised “Ah!” as she was forced to stuff another quarter of her cock inside Corrin, making the woman’s already distended belly stretch even further. This time, Corrin could barely even squeak out a scream, instead forcing out a drawn-out, throaty groan as she lost her mind to her daughter’s cock. Kana instinctually gripped onto Corrin’s legs and began pulling herself forwards and even further into her mom, each of Kana’s thrusts from that point on a lustful effort to get more of herself inside her mom. Corrin’s eyes had long ago rolled up into her skull at this point, and her tongue hanged from her mouth lazily as her daughter mercilessly rammed more of her cock inside her. Soon enough, Kana finally managed to hilt herself inside her mom, her entire length buried deep inside Corrin’s now amazingly distended insides.

Kana, panting heavily, looked back over to Selkie once more. “D-Did I-- Haaaaaahhh… Did I do it, mama?” She was cut off in the middle by a surge of pleasure coursing throughout her body, her legs wavered for a moment before she was able to right herself once more.

“Mmm, you’re almost there, dear, but remember that you need to start thrusting back and forth. Do it with your hips, and you’ll make mama Corrin feel even better!”

In an effort to get her reward and make Corrin happier, Kana placed her hands onto her dick and reared her hips back, pulling out mere inches of the monster before forcefully shoving her hips forward. The impact of her thrust was powerful enough to push Corrin back a few inches. After more repetitions, Corrin was pushed up against the wall of the room, and was forced to push herself back up, resting her back against it while Kana did not spare a single moment and kept mercilessly railing her mom’s pussy. Kana also had to follow suit with her thrusts, climbing back up onto the bed, now keeping herself upright on her knees, gripping Corrin’s hips, and slamming her own downwards into the vagina below her. By this time, Selkie had joined them on the bed, and was enjoying the spectacle from the side, lying on her side and propping her head up with her hand.

Kana’s breathing suddenly became very heavy, and she suddenly stopped her thrusting, slamming her hips into Corrin and squeezing her eyes tight, moaning through her teeth. Selkie and Corrin both were confused.

“Kana? What’s wrong?” Selkie asked, leaning over to put her hand on her daughter’s shoulder. Corrin screamed in shock abruptly, confusing Selkie even more.

From inside, Corrin could feel her daughters cock begin to swell, beating against her body with every thump of Kana’s heart. The girl let out a long, deep, relieved groan as her dick literally grew right in front of her mothers’ eyes. Corrin grunted as her body was forced to fit in even more than before, feeling like she was being pushed far past her breaking point, yet she still manage to contain the child, even as her cock grew far past the point of absurdity and into the realm of insanity. Kana continued to mash her hips forward, persisting even with the bizarre, alien feeling of her dick’s sudden growth.

Selkie nearly cowered in fear at the sight of Corrin’s belly growing more and more stretched out. Kana’s thrusts picked up in speed, going faster and faster as her cock’s growth soon came to a halt. Kana was now shoving fifty-two inches of monstrous cock into her mother, and her seemingly limitless stamina didn’t let her stop mercilessly fucking Corrin as she kept on slamming down to her base. 

Kana’s fucking became even more relentless. The girl seemed as though she had tapped into some unknown source of energy, and looked like she was not calming down, or even tiring in the slightest. Her hips, like a piston, pushed forward and back with almost mechanical rhythm and speed. Her tiny body, however, obviously couldn’t handle the feelings. Tiny Mmhs and Aahs escaped her body, accompanying each thrust, each release of her endless supply of pre-cum.

Kana’s chest tightened, she felt a strangeness brewing within her massive, veiny testicles. A feeling of something moving through them, and she nearly screamed as she felt something begin to slowly inch its way through her dick’s urethra. She had no idea what the feeling was, but it felt… itchy? That was the closest feeling she could come up with, but she truly had no real understanding of what was happening. All she knew was that this felt way, way better than being itchy, and that going faster only made it feel even better.

Her body, almost automatically, took on a different position, one leg standing on top of Corrin’s squishy thigh, bent to compensate with the size of her mother’s meaty leg, with the other straightened out and standing on the bed. Her torso leaned into her mother’s now-massive stomach, and her arms wrapped around what they could of it. After adjusting to this stance, Kana then proceeded to force her cock into Corrin much faster than before, a speed that normally would only be attainable in short bursts, but Kana was keeping it up for an unnervingly long amount of time. The only thing on her mind was that this itchiness in her dick was going to come to a head, and she wanted to reach it now more than ever.

The young girl’s mind was filled with things she did not know. Words, phrases, actions that did not make sense to her on a conscious level, but right now they made perfect sense to the rest of her body, and they spurred her on to give her mother the most ruthless fucking of the her life. Even as the woman was writhing around underneath her daughter, vocalizing that she wanted her daughter to slow down but in her mind begging the girl to be even rougher, fuck her even harder, to turn her into a mindless slut of a mommy that could only be pleased by fucking her own child and the massive dick she carried. Even with this, Kana did not stop or slow down. She only fucked harder, faster, spurred on by the feeling of that same thing from before, as it now progressed up the girl’s urethra with each forceful mashing of her hips into her mother’s.

Kana’s eyes were fierce and determined, even as tears of happiness welled from them and her mouth hung agape, her tongue drooling over the already sufficiently wet surroundings. From inside, Kana’s dick had stopped its constant production of pre-cum, now blasting out massive globs of the viscous goo with each thrust.

“Haah… Haahhhh… Haaaah--” Kana’s cheeks nearly puffed up as she suddenly shut her mouth in a strange expression. She quickly let the air in her mouth escape through her teeth, now clenched tight, to the point where it would’ve hurt in any other situation. With every thrust came a throaty grunt that one would be forgiven for mistaking as painful. She somehow still picked up speed in her hips, faster, _faster_ , _FASTER_ , _**FASTER**_ , until--

“MAMAAAA!!”

Kana slammed down one more time and then halted, abruptly, ending her shout with a strange, relieved grunt. Selkie’s ears reacted as she could hear the sound of cum violently churning within Kana’s balls, a deep, guttural sound that terrified the fox-woman.

“Corrin, i-is she--?”

“OH GODS, IT’S GETTING BIGGER AGAIN!” Corrin screamed as she felt Kana’s cock swell once more. The girl was locked down in place, incapable of moving herself through the unspeakable pleasure. She could see her own dick pulse with every beat of her heart. Through her urethra rushed a stream of the same thing from before once again. She felt it reach all the way up to its exit point, and threw her head back.

Kana reflexively squeezed her butt and gritted her teeth. From the monstrous dick came a small sprinkle, a tiny spurt of cum, just for an instant, that splashed into Corrin’s womb. The gurgling of Kana’s testicles stopped, leaving the room in a heavy silence for three seconds. Three, agonizing seconds for Kana as she, and Corrin, felt the torrent forcefully mash its way out of Kana’s dick.

In an instant, the dam broke loose, and Kana unleashed an explosion of murky, viscous, off-white seed into her mom. The force of the ejaculation nearly pushed Corrin’s stomach even further. All of Kana’s pre-cum was immediately blasted out of Corrin’s body to make way for the payload of real cum, which, just as quickly as the pre-cum, started spewing out of the dragon-mom’s vagina in thick, heavy globules that splattered against their surroundings, coating everything in their color. Selkie watched in awe as more cum than every man in the armies of both Hoshido and Nohr could produce in their lifetimes came firing out of her wife’s vagina. Gods, that was coming out of her daughter. Corrin’s screams turned into a constant stream of groans, that picked up into proper, loud screams with every pulse of Kana’s cum that was dumped into her.

After ten minutes, the whole room was flooded in Kana’s cum, and even then her cock refused to stop, or even slow down. Fifteen minutes in and the ocean of spunk had risen up to be taller than the bed they were on. Selkie stood up straight, the liquid reaching halfway up her calves. Kana and Corrin were nearly submerged in the stuff, both up to their shoulders from their positions on the bed. Selkie tried to wade through the fluid to lift her daughter up, only to hear the door that had been shut behind them when they first entered begin to groan harshly against the weight put against it. Moments later, she heard wood snapping and splintering off as the door began to give way. Selkie immediately rushed and grabbed onto one of the wooden support pillars attached to the ceiling of the room as the door was smashed open and a tidal wave of cum poured out from the room and into the rest of the house.

Kana was almost forcefully swept away by her own cum, but the force still only managed to pull her out of Corrin with a loud pop. Her cock stuck straight up into the air, firing off shot after shot of her fluid straight into the ceiling, only for it to rain back down across the room. Kana gripped her massive cock with her tiny hands and began furiously rubbing them against its length. Selkie, after having saved herself from getting swept up in cum, realized the situation, as well as her own heat that had accumulated over watching her wife get fucked, and immediately took advantage of the opportunity. Selkie laid down on the bed and called for Kana, getting the girl’s attention and compelling her to rush over, wasting no time in pushing her entire monster of a dick into the fox-woman, who screamed much like Corrin as she, too, was pumped full of her daughter’s virile seed.

Over the course of the following three hours, Kana was finally pumped clean of her pent up cum. Unbeknownst to the trio, mostly due to their active sex during the whole time, Kana’s cum had began to creep its way through the rest of the house. The mothers’ bedroom, the living room, the kitchen, nothing was spared from being caked in the young child’s seed. 

Kana had repeatedly switched between pumping her two moms full of cum and letting her cock out as it blasted their bodies with even more of her seed. Of course, Corrin and Selkie gladly took whatever their daughter gave them, leaving their mouths agape whenever Kana would pull out to hopefully catch whatever happened to spurt into their mouths. In only a couple of repetitions of this, the two womens’ stomachs were already full and satisfied with the amount of cum they had eaten, and yet they still craved more. The small girl’s energy seemed boundless in this environment, and she was able to keep up this routine for the entire length of her orgasm, until her cum slowly began to halt its production. It stopped its constant stream and began to come out in short, large bursts, before dying down into small trickles that bubbled from Kana’s pisshole as the girl’s cock began to shrink back to its original size.

In the aftermath of Kana’s night-long ejaculation, Corrin, Selkie, and the girl herself were left nearly mindless from a stream of near-constant orgasms, the mothers having effectively been turned into living condoms for the sole purpose of pleasuring their daughter. Cum stained-- well, everything, really. The room they were in was certainly flooded with Kana’s baby batter. The floor was more than ankle-deep in the stuff, barely any of the walls were visible, and large globs were dripping off of the ceiling. The rest of the house, as mentioned before, had also been taken up in the flood of cum.

Kana, tiredness suddenly overtaking her and barely standing at the edge of her bed in-between her mothers, waded through the off-white liquid on the floor and lifted herself up onto the equally drenched bed. There wasn’t much space between Corrin and Selkie, so Kana was forced to climb on top of and over Corrin’s massive belly. Even with her small size and weight (not taking her dick into account, of course), she still put enough pressure on her mom to send a huge mass of semen spewing out of Corrin’s vagina as a result of the slightly reduced room within Corrin’s body, causing the woman to convulse in pleasure. Even after this expulsion, her and Selkie still looked far past 9 months pregnant, and they likely were pregnant too, with what Kana had given them that night.

Kana crawled in-between her cock-addicted mothers and, noticing it bare and shockingly mostly clean of semen, pulled one of Selkie’s nipples into her mouth and began to suckle on it in a tired trance as the small girl began to drift off to sleep, her mind still hazy from the night. Though Kana felt her cock hardening once again as her mind replayed the events and all the new sensations she experienced, she didn’t have the energy to really care, and happily went to sleep trying to coax out her fox-mom’s own kind of milk.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-2 Weeks Later-

Moans of lust still filled Corrin and Selkie’s house, and once again, they originated from Kana’s room. The smell of sex, bodily fluids, and sweat could be smelt from all the way outside of the house, and the screams of many different women were audible from many yards away.

Kana’s mighty, fully-sized cock delivered another of many countless orgasms from the past two weeks of her life, splattering the insides of the woman riding on top of her and filling her full of cum instantaneously. The sound of Kana’s gurgling cum as it was blasted out of her dick was still audible, even as it was buried in the body of the lustfully screaming woman. A friend of Corrin’s, the woman had introduced herself as Kagero and had started the whole thing when she caught Kana staring as her massive breasts, as well as the girl’s gigantic bulge, and had swept the girl into her arms, moved to her bedroom, and began giving Kana a heavenly titfuck.

In fact, Kagero was not the only friend of Corrin’s in the room servicing Kana either. There were many different women, all of them knowing Corrin in some fashion. It was a surreal experience, really, women from both Hoshido and Nohr had, apparently, set aside their differences and general dislike for one another for the simple task of pleasuring Kana and getting her to climax. Three girls, Soleil, Mitama, and Orochi, were all seated at the base of Kana’s cock, teasing and playing with her massive balls. Two more, Beruka and Reina, were busy rubbing almost their entire bodies against the expanse of Kana’s dick that was not plunged inside Kagero, hugging and licking as much as they could. One woman, Charlotte, was teasing and playing with Kana’s small nipples as two others, Rinkah and Ophelia, both traded places in making out with Kana, plunging their tongues into the girl’s mouth. Other than these 9, there were many others, a total of 26, all waiting for their turns on the girl, most of them preoccupying themselves by masturbating furiously as they watched the lewd acts in front of them.

Kagero, crazy with lust from Kana’s consistently thick, excessive cum lifted herself off of the girl and fell down onto the bed, the girl’s cum flowing seamlessly from her pussy. Just as soon as Kagero was off, a woman, with similar animal features to Kana’s fox-mom, hopped on just as quickly, yelling as she was speared by the monster. Velouria wasted no time in plunging herself further downwards.

Kana’s eyes fluttered, she had been fucking women near-constantly for the past five hours. Once more, her cum flooded the room and was seeping into the rest of the house. Kana, despite being able to endure the many orgasms she was put through, was beginning to get tired. She realized that Charlotte, Rinkah, and Ophelia had stopped teasing her chest and kissing her, and had now moved on to joining the other girls in pleasuring her cock and balls. Turning her head, her eyes caught sight of a pillow on the other side of the bed. She was locked down in place by all of the women that crowded around her, and couldn’t quite grab onto it when she tried. She eventually had to give up, frustrated with a pouty look on her face, until she suddenly felt her head be lifted up by the gentle touch of one of her moms, Selkie, with Corrin right beside her too. Kana’s head was brought up to rest on Selkie’s soft, warm lap. The fox-mom leaned over, her breasts pushing into Kana’s head. Corrin lowered herself so that her own breasts were nearby Kana’s head. The three were able to tune out the loud, lusty screaming that surrounded them.

“How’s our precious little princess doing? Are you having fun?” Corrin asked, gently running her hand across Kana’s belly.

“Yeah, mama, it’s fun.” She said, yawning.

“Aww… are you tired, dear?” Asked Selkie as she lightly rubbed Kana’s shoulders.

“Mmhm.” Kana mumbled out, wiping her tired tears from her eyes.

“That’s okay, you can sleep on my lap if you want. I’m sure the other pretty ladies will still be able to have their fun even while you’re asleep.” Selkie said, parting her squishy thighs just a bit more so Kana’s head had a small crevice to seep into.

Wasting no time at all, Kana’s arms moved to a comfortable position and she adjusted her head slightly for as much comfort as possible among Selkie’s thighs, closing her eyes.

“I love you, mama…” She quietly mumbled as she began to take deep, calm breaths before almost immediately going to sleep. Even as she slept, however, her body still responded to the stimuli being thrown at it and kept thrusting her dick skywards into Velouria. Even so, the cries of ecstasy were not enough to wake the child.

“We love you too, Kana.” Corrin whispered to her unconcious daughter, moving her hair out of the way and kissing her forehead as Selkie calmly brushed her hands through the girl’s hair.


End file.
